


what's a lap dance between friends

by xambedox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, bc who doesn't want ten to give them a lap dance amiright?, not sure what else to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: in which ten gives taeyong a lapdance





	what's a lap dance between friends

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this at work, finished it that night, and then apparently sat on it until now but here ya go

Ten didn’t want to come to a strip club. He liked girls enough, but seeing them half naked dancing around a pole was not his idea of a good time. So there he sits, looking anywhere except the stage, next to Taeyong who seemed to be having the time of his life.

The music blares and despite being drunk, Ten couldn’t enjoy himself despite how much he wanted to.

 

It was Taeyong’s idea, and it was Taeyong’s birthday so naturally Ten would go along with his hyung’s birthday wishes.

He sips at his drink, thinking that no amount of alcohol can make this bearable, but he looks to his grinning hyung and just resigns himself to his fate.

 

They’ve been there a little over an hour when a couple of girls make their way over. One of them slides directly onto Taeyong’s lap and Ten looks away just in time to see the other girl sit herself on the arm of his own chair, reaching out to his shoulder, her hand finding its way to his neck and he ducks away from her touch.

“What? You don’t want to play with me?” She’s pouting now and Ten just feeds her back a polite smile and dips his head in a nod. “So you’re going to let your friend have all the action?”

“Huh?” He turns to see the other girl leaning in (much to close in his opinion), speaking softly in his hyung’s ear, too quiet for Ten to catch. Taeyong smirks and they both get up.

 

“Hyung, where are you going?” He’s a little panicked, but it's understandable.

“To get a lap dance?”

 

It’s posed like a question but they both know it’s not.

 

“First off, you’ve already blown most of our money, so unless you want to head home in an hour and just hang out there doing nothing, just stay here and watch the girls on stage. Second, I came here under the  _ one _ condition that you wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Fine,” and he leans in to whisper something in the girls ear before she walks past them both, hooking her arm with her friend and the two girls walk off.

“But I have a condition too.”

“What?” Ten is a mix of relief and worry, mostly worry.

Taeyong sits back down and picks up his drink with a sly smile.

 

“You give me a lap dance instead.”

 

“You’re way too drunk if you’re asking me for a lap dance, and I’m definitely not drunk enough to agree to it.” Taeyong just stares at him “No. No way. Don’t want to.”

“Then I guess I’ll call her back over...” His hyung reaches up with his free hand to wave her back over and Ten grabs him by the wrist.

“...I’ll do it.”

“Sorry, what was that?” He’s smiling and Ten wants to punch him.

 

“I said I’ll do it.  _ But _ we’re leaving and going to a normal night club. One where everyone is fully clothed.”

Taeyong nods.

“Call.”

 

“I need another drink, I’m not drunk enough for this.” He downs the rest of his drink and heads towards the bar.

 

Not 10 minutes later, the two are in one of the back rooms for “private shows”. Taeyong won’t stop grinning and Ten knocks back another drink.

 

Slamming the empty glass down on the table, Ten readies himself. If he has to give his hyung a lap dance, he’s going to make it the best goddamn lap dance he’ll get in his entire life.

That being said, he has no idea what a lap dance is supposed to look like.

 

His movements start small but dancing gives him some confidence.  _ Slow and sexy _ , he thinks. How hard can it be? He rolls his head back and when he looks at his hyung again, he’s put on his best bedroom eyes. The song changes on him and he freezes at first, waiting for the new melody and hoping for something easier to dance to. 

He’s not sure what to feel, but the new voice rings through the room and Ten decides he has to own it.

 

_...Sorry for staring _

_ But you’re so sexy _

_ I can’t take my eyes off of you _

 

He steps into a body roll, running his hand up his chest and drawing up his shirt just enough to show some skin. He lowers himself to his knees, facing the floor and almost bouncing as he circles and slowly thrusts his hips upward. Then, he drops forward and he can feel Taeyong’s eyes on him as he expertly thrusts towards the floor.  _ This is just another performance _ . Surely he looks the part, he must.

 

_ I wanna see your body _

_ Your body _ __  
_ Your body _ _  
_ __ Your body

 

So then rolls onto his back, mimicking that same motion before, but slower somehow, going so far as tilting his head to the side to meet Taeyong’s eye and feels his ears burn red as the other blonde watches on. Despite his embarrassment, he keeps up the show. The music in the background feels muted, but he does his best to let it take over. Dancing always was his comfort zone.

 

_ Oh yeah, let me see, let me see _

 

He crawls towards Taeyong, before placing his hands on his hyung’s knees and pulling himself up, grinding slowly along the way. 

 

_ When I’m in front of you _

_ Even Beyonce’s butt seems flat _

_ This is frustrating, just be cool and put it on me _

 

When he finally stands, he places his knees on either side of Taeyong, continuing to grind his hips, his head hanging down while pushing Taeyong’s chin up to catch his eye. He’s not sure what look he sees in those eyes, but his own gaze is unchanged, even going so far as to bit his bottom lip as a smirk makes its way onto his face.

 

_ Your dark colored thighs are tight _

_ Like a taxi driver _

_ You’re so long and curvy _

 

When he steps back, he pulls his hyung’s hand with him, bringing them him to his feet. Drawing him away from his seat.

 

_ If admiring you makes me a pervert, _

_ then I wanna be a pervert _

 

Ten turns his back to Taeyong, lacing their fingers before sliding Taeyong’s hands down his sides and onto his hips where he grinds ever so lightly, bending himself over, playfully even, and when he comes back up, he turns, his hyung’s hands sliding to fall on his hips again.

 

_ I mean it, if I look like I’m acting _

_ Then I’m a cigarette _

_ I don’t know what we are _ , Ten mouths along to the lyrics, draping his arms over the older boy’s shoulders, staring into his eyes.

 

_ But I want to be introduced to them right now _

_ The two sisters on your chest _

_ The twins _

 

This time Ten applies more pressure with his hips, still teasing. One hand holds Taeyong’s bicep, the other on the back of his neck. Ten can feel Taeyong getting hard even through such light touches and he smirks, half lidded eyes flicking from his hyung’s eyes down to his lips, getting close enough to feel his breath, but not touching their lips together.

 

_ I want you to give it to _

_ me o0o0 wee _

_ I wanna be with you like Twix _

_ Baby, just us two, grinding _

 

Pulling back, he slides his hand down Taeyong’s chest, hooking a couple fingers through his belt, leading his hyung back to his seat. Swaying his hips, but just barely.

 

_ Let’s dance on my bed _

_ No rules, no rest _ _  
_ _ I’ll keep giving it to you _

_ Lets shoot a movie _

 

Ten sits, on his hyung’s lap, facing away and grinding down more heavily than before. He can feel his hyung’s hands finding their way back to his hips and Ten doesn’t think he’s ever felt so confident and in control.

He stays like this a little longer, with his movements slow and tantalizing, and the hands on his hips tightening their grip. But after long, he gets bored. He’s started having fun with this afterall.

So he stands, his movements as calm as ever and he plants one foot between Taeyong’s legs, grinding the air next to the blonde’s head. His hand reaches forward to run through Taeyong’s hair, even going so far as to guide his hyung’s head down, closer to his circling hips and he can see Taeyong’s smirk as his head moves forward. 

 

_ I be like hold up wait a minute girl _

_ Where you goin? Sorry for staring _

 

He steps back, only to move to straddle his hyung, sitting fully on his lap. He stays still, staring Taeyong in the eye and swipes his tongue across his lips.

 

_ But you’re so sexy _

_ I can’t take my eyes off of you _

_ I wanna see your body _

_ Your body _

_ Oh yeah, let me see, let me see _

 

The song’s only half over but Ten’s breathing a little heavier than he should be and with they way Taeyong’s hands have snuck to clasp behind his back he’s not sure how easily he can get up.

“If you want any more you’ll have to start paying me,” Ten finally says with a smirk and Taeyong glances up from his lips with a quiet, “That can be arranged.”


End file.
